tales_of_a_wonderversefandomcom-20200214-history
The Humegazord
The Humegazord '''is the eighth Episode of The Avengers Show '''Plot Tony and Rhode fly through the sky while Rhodes informs Tony on how Spider-Man took down The Megazord, after the conversation they fly back to New York city. Bruce is fighting Ultron, but Ultron later teleports away. Later on, Fugitiod flies in and drops in another bad guy, after he did it, it appears to be Electro, and he attacks, Bruce. Bruce puts on his armor and takes on Electro, he manages to shoot him down, and tries to escape, but Electro catches him right before he can get any closer to the sky, and tells him that The Humegazord will rise the next day, but Ultron falls into Electro setting Bruce free. Apparently Ultron got thrown by Thor, Bruce then arrest both Electro and Ultron. Later while the criminals are in prison, Lex informs them that the Megazord will Arrive, and so will Fugitiod with his jet to pick the bad guys up. The Next day. The Humegazord arrives at New York, and first stops at the Avenger's Base. Peter changes into his Spider-Man attire and fights off the Humegazord alongside Iron Man and War Machine. Thor later arrives handling the Humegazord, nothing seems to work. Cap, then arrives to lead the team. Spider-Man comes up with a plan, so he tells the other Avengers to detract the Humegazord while he gets the plan into action. Cap uses heavy weaponry to fire at the Humegazord, though nothing is affecting the giant foe. Spider-Man tries to make the Humegazord fire at him, then Thor can reflect it off of his hammer right back to the Robot, the plan works, and the Humegazord falls to the ground. The Megazord then arrives at the Avengers base late right after they defeated the Humegazord, the Megazord tries to come up with an excuse why he was late but could not think of one, but says he had to fight Ultron, although Ultron is in prison. The Humegazord gets back up to blast The Megazord, referring to him as his old nemesis. The Megazord reconizes who he was up against and charged at him in rage. Not too soon after, Fugitiod arrives at the prison in his jet to rescue the prisoners. Bruce tries to stop him but fails. Fugitiod runs into Lex and they both break everyone out of prison, including Goldar. The signal pops up in the sky and the villains rush into the jet and take off. At the end of the day Hulk returns. Character Debuts *Humegazord * Batman Major Events * and Humegazord make their Debut. * The Humegazord arrives at New York * All of the Villains that were arrested have been broken out Characters * Ironman * Captain America * Thor * Hulk * War Machine * Spider-Man * Batman (debut) Neutrals * The Megazord Villains * Goldar * Fugitiod * Electro * Ultron * Lex * Humegazord (Debut) Trivia Continuity * War Machine tells Tony on how Spider-Man took on The Megazord in The Robot: Part 2 * It is revealed that The Megazord and The Humegazord are old nemesis Category:Episodes Category:The Avengers Show Season 1 Episodes Category:Time Crisis Arc